<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【诚尊诚】Philematology by FrancesBonnefeuille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727272">【诚尊诚】Philematology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille'>FrancesBonnefeuille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“要学一门新科目吗？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukami Makoto/Tenkuuji Takeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【诚尊诚】Philematology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Attention:<br/>1.校园AU，天空寺尊大学生，深海诚翻译员设定，已确认恋人关系。<br/>2.题目的翻译为「亲吻学」，来源于希腊语「尘世的爱」。<br/>3.含有亚兰花音提及，含有极少部分与其他假面骑士系列的crossover。<br/>4.弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Ghost导演及编剧所有。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  学宗教学是真的会死人的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  天空寺尊第九十九次对着面前笔记本电脑上打开的空白文档发出了长长哀叹。下周一就是他期中论文的死线，而到现在他还毫无头绪，甚至连一个题目都没有写出来。他一边怀疑着当初自己选这节「亚洲宗教与哲学」的课程的意图，一边直起身去看挂在书桌旁边的日历，在周一被打上的厚重黑圈斜上方，有另一个日期被红笔圈了出来，还画了个歪歪扭扭的心形。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  ……情人节啊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  天空寺尊短暂地把脑海里刚阅读完的什么对吠陀经罗摩衍那涅槃经的分析材料驱逐出去，腾出一隙清明空间来想了一会儿「情人节」这个词，然后想起深海诚前几天给他发短讯说要出差几天做随身听译，他当时正在另一篇论文和报告演讲中挣扎，没多加询问，只简短的回了一句「路上小心」。想必深海诚也能够预料到期中赶死线的大学生精力匮乏到了对周围事情极端不敏感的某个地步，也没再告诉他更多信息，以至于天空寺尊蓦然发现他完全不知道诚哥去了什么地方，什么时候回来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  好像，更加没有安慰感了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  天空寺尊第一百次重重叹了一口气，感到对于面前这篇存在于形而上的论文即便决心燃烧生命也于事无补，月村明里在的话大概会给他有条不紊地分析将物体燃烧需要足够的燃料空间以及氧气一类的事，但他现在只是需要让过载的大脑得到一点休息。他随手捞过手机打开了Ins，同在期中死期的其他同学似乎都显得比他更轻松些。隔壁医学院的宝生永梦在一分钟前post了一张图书馆偷拍的坐在对面的镜飞彩安静学习的模样（他真的不会被收手机吗？）；物理系素有「天才物理学家」之名的桐生战兔显然没有为即将到来的物理测验担心，在三分钟前发布了和万丈龙我吃烧烤的组图；视觉艺术系的诗岛刚在五分钟前发布了在特状课实习的和泊进之介的合照，虽然摄影和刑警查案看起来好像没有什么关联。最莫名其妙的post由常磐庄吾在八分钟前发出，是一张有着一只黑猫和一只白猫的街边随拍，下面艾特了Woz，还有一串言文字。高校生果然悠闲得多。天空寺尊感叹着抽了抽鼻子，退出了Ins打开短讯界面，对着深海诚的对话框愣神了片刻。最后一句话还停留在他那句「路上小心」上，已经是三天前了。他想问问深海诚什么时候回来，又不确定这是否是一个不会打扰到他工作的时机。正在他开始神游太空的时候手机剧烈地震动了一下，他回神去看，打开的界面上出现了一条新的讯息：「期中忙完了吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  简直是心灵相通的救兵天降，天空寺尊没有在意自己乱糟糟的比喻，迅速在输入框里打出一个哭丧着脸的表情，回复他「写论文太难了……」接着又输入一句「诚哥是不是要回来了？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  那边过了一会儿还没有回复。天空寺尊在等待的时间内迅速关上了短时间内他完全不想再次打开的笔记本电脑，手机切回Ins界面点进深海诚的主页去看。深海诚不是太热衷于社交平台的那种人，上一张照片还停留在一个月前，是一张星空的照片，下面简单写了一个德文单词，「Augenstern」。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  天空寺尊摸了摸鼻梁，唇角泛起愉快的笑意。那是上次他听说可能会出现象限仪座流星雨后拉着深海诚去山顶露营时拍下来的照片，两人都没有太专业的摄影技术，但也许是天空晴朗的缘故意外拍到了清晰的、熠熠生辉的星空。深海诚在有着冰凉夜风吹拂过的等待流星雨的间隙里说要教他一个德文单词，然后拉过他的手掌在掌心一笔一画地写下了「Augenstern」——是「喜欢的人眼中的星星」的意思。平日不擅辞令的人在浩渺繁星下说出那句话的模样太让人心动，因此尽管仓促的亲吻模糊了流星雨是否真正到来的记忆，天空寺尊还是牢牢地记住了那个单词。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  手机又震动了一下，天空寺尊短暂地从记忆中抽离回来，深海诚回复了他一个「嗯」，似乎又觉得过于简短，后面跟上一句「今晚到家，要学习的话回来学也可以吧？」这就是让他不要因为论文压力太大而睡在图书馆的意思了，天空寺尊看了一眼笔记本电脑，决定把原来制定好的一会儿去图书馆的计划直接扔进废纸篓，愉快地回复深海诚「知道啦，在家里等你！」</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  天空寺尊是在大一结束之后被从学校宿舍中驱赶出来的——这当然不是说他干了什么半夜做饭触发火警一类的事，只是学校宿舍规矩定死只让学生住宿舍一年，剩下的几年校园时日随便他们怎么流浪街头——所以他直接搬进了深海诚租的公寓，离学校也不算太远，地铁几站的距离。偶尔深海诚工作有空闲的时候还能开车送他去学校，在车上舒缓的轻音乐和天空寺尊挑选的香草味车载香水——闻起来有点像盛夏的冰淇淋——中问他打算什么时候考驾照，被问到的大学生总是回他一个灿烂的笑意，说「这不是还有诚哥吗。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  深海诚倒是清楚天空寺尊不学机动车驾照的另一个原因，早班地铁太过于拥挤，天空寺尊有早课又蹭不上深海诚的车的时候就会把深海诚的那辆深蓝色还带银白锁链的摩托车开出去。那些年少轻狂时光中的摩托车改造意外也符合天空寺尊这个从小让父母省心的好学生的品味，深海诚只能每次提醒他记得带好头盔以及不要总想着插入拥挤车流。他们也一起出去飙车过，在海滨公路上迎着猎猎海风共乘一辆摩托极速转过陡峭转角，天空寺尊比深海诚更加无所畏惧地在后座上放开一只手高呼，狂风裹进和服袖口像羽毛鲜艳的飞鸟。他身上永远有着蓬勃的无可忽视的生命力，亚兰曾经在一次春日的double date中跟深海诚说天空寺尊有时会让他想起雨后的透蓝晴空，深海诚隔着垂下来的一帘繁盛樱花去看和深海花音在草地上奔跑着试图让风筝飞得更高的天空寺尊，柔和地笑了一下，说他更像羽翼柔软的鸟儿，向着天空和新鲜雏菊歌唱，却从不属于穹顶也不属于日光，只属于他自己的自由。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  深海诚回到家的时候已经过了十一点，客厅只开着一盏暖橙色的落地灯，天空寺尊歪倒在沙发上，已经黑屏的笔记本电脑还放在腿上。他将手上的东西和公文包一起随手放上餐桌，放轻了脚步过去拍了一下对方的肩膀，天空寺尊像听到清晨闹铃一样在零点一秒内睁开眼睛，尚且带着困倦地迷迷糊糊问诚哥你终于回来了吗。深海诚应了一声，把他的笔记本电脑合拢搁上茶几，注意到旁边有一杯压在杂乱纸张上的蜂蜜柚子茶。天空寺尊揉了揉眼睛去拿那个玻璃杯递给深海诚，带起一张沾着黏糊水渍的纸张。深海诚接过柚子茶又看了一眼那张纸，上面的内容他不算熟悉但也不算陌生，好歹小时候和天空寺尊一起在寺庙中生活，很快得出了结论，“宗教学的材料？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  “……是啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  天空寺尊看着深海诚把凉掉的柚子茶喝下去，开始吐槽宗教学的材料有多么复杂难以理解，更别提还要整理阅读笔记再写出一篇完整论文。深海诚含笑听他说完，把那张纸又放了回去，问他，“还有其他的科目吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  “其他的科目差不多了……周一交完这篇论文还有个德语测试。不过那个完全不用担心吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  深海诚短促地嗯了一声。以天空寺尊的专业来说选德语只能算作选修，但天空寺尊当初在看见德语的第一时间就把它加入了课表，合情合理地解释说是想离诚哥更近一些。深海诚由此也就接受了他时不时借着问作业的缘由跑来书房打扰他做翻译工作，到了后来直接监督起他这一门的学习。深海花音打趣过说她小时候学油画深海诚都没监督得这么严格，天空寺尊想了想深海诚那个性子，一边又抄了一组动词变位一边跟她说这种比较毫无可信度。深海花音半是意会半是促狭地笑一下，在他手边放下文婆新做的章鱼烧，被刚进书房的深海诚直接没收掉，直到那一组动词变位他彻底背熟才还给他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  “要学一门新科目吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  “新科目？诚哥要教我什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  天空寺尊好像完全清醒了，眼睛里亮着深海诚熟悉的光。深海诚把玻璃杯放下，蜂蜜柚子茶那清甜带点微酸的味道还在他口中徘徊，好像含着柠檬硬糖。“Philematology.”他缓慢地说了一个英文单词，带点德语腔调的生涩。天空寺尊怔了几秒，笑着站起来伸手去拉深海诚的黑色领带，“那就拜托了，深海教授——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  深海诚比他更快地伸出手握住了和服袖口露出来的一截骨节分明的手腕，俯身去带着柚子茶的余甜亲吻上柔软的唇瓣。天空寺尊不怎么讲理地将舌头抵入他口中争夺灼热空气与一隙清甜，在深海诚无声默许的纵容中啜吸他的舌尖，舔舐过鲨鱼般尖利的雪白牙齿。他和深海诚接吻多次从来没有担心过对方会磕破他的嘴唇，倒是他自己有几次不小心咬破了深海诚的唇角，铁锈味缄默燃烧成唇瓣上盛放的艳色玫瑰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  相比起冰冷又嗜血的鲨鱼来说，深海诚更像蓝鲸。天空寺尊短暂分心想，温和的沉默的，却也总会在需要的时候给他足够的支持与慰藉。好像他就该成为「安心感」的代名词，只要想到他就像沉入海底深处，被温暖的厚重水流包裹，不必跟随着泡沫轻飘飘地浮在半空。“走神了，小尊。”深海诚扣着他的下颚柔声提醒他，也没有什么责备的意思。天空寺尊半阖着眼又用力地吻了一下他单薄的唇心，不期然闻到一股浅淡的玫瑰香气。“不是香水吧？”他贴着深海诚的唇瓣用气音明知故问，让那些细小气流打在对方嘴唇上。“当然不是。”深海诚放开他，转身去从餐桌上捞起一束蓝色妖姬，海蓝的花瓣上还洒着细碎银末。落地灯在那一瞬间熄灭掉了，天空寺尊无暇去顾及是否是电流短路，怔怔望着深海诚在一片银亮月光中抱着玫瑰向他柔和地笑，用那种露出两侧酒窝的带点腼腆的笑意将玫瑰递过来，说，“情人节快乐，尊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10599797">
  <span class="ql-author-10599797">  天空寺尊没有看表，但他明白一定已经跨过了零点。他伸手将玫瑰接过来踮脚去亲吻深海诚的脸颊，连日来的压力消失得迅速好似从未出现。兜里最后一块用来提神的薄荷巧克力被他掏出来塞进嘴里，他们交换了下一个薄荷味的甜蜜亲吻。“情人节快乐，诚哥。”天空寺尊轻声说，“教学很成功。”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>